


Dean's Angel

by Sexy_Lil_Emo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x18, Alternate Scene, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, M/M, Mind Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Lil_Emo/pseuds/Sexy_Lil_Emo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate scene in ep 11x18 "Hell's Angel" where Crowley smokes into Castiel's vessel to convince him to eject Lucifer, and things go a little different than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this plot bunny came to me a few days ago at work, and so here it is. It is like an alternate scene in the SPN ep 11x18 "Hell's Angel" which is how I came up with the title. It starts basically from where Crowley smokes out and into Castiel's vessel. Hope you enjoy it, much love xox

Crowley can see that their plan has failed, so he goes to his own Plan B and smokes out straight into Castiel's vessel. The next thing he knows he is in what looks like the bunker, Crowley pokes his head through the first door he sees and there is what seems to be Castiel and…is that Dean? Snuggled up on a couch watching T.V.

"Castiel?" He says announcing his presence.

Cas barely drags his eyes away from the T.V to look at the demon, and then it's only a glimpse "Oh, Crowley, what are you doing here?"

"Is that Dean Winchester that you are getting cosy with?" Crowley askes trying to figure out what was going on here.

"Yes. We moved the couch and television in here because it gets the best reception for some reason." Cas answered without taking his eyes off the screen, he grins at something that happened on the show.

Castiel seems fairly out of it, Crowley isn't sure what exactly has happened to him, but he is determined to find out. "Why are we in the Winchester's kitchen?"

"I just told you, it gets the best reception."

"You do realise that this is all in your head, right?" Crowley has to check.

"What do you mean 'all in my head'?" Cas squints at Crowley as if he were speaking a strange language.

"We aren't really in the bunker Castiel, we are in your mind, and…apparently you and Dean are rather intimate in your mind?" Dean is making a trail of kisses up Castiel's neck and Crowley looks mildly disgusted.

"Crowley, you are making no sense, Dean and I wish to continue watching television if you don't mind." Cas turns his attention back to the T.V with Dean's arms wrapping around his waist.

"That is not Dean! Dean is out there, worried sick about you, we-he needs you to expel Lucifer so we can put him back in the cage." Crowley argues, he starts to move around the couch towards Cas but someone else catches his attention.

"It's no use, he won't be going anywhere or doing anything." Lucifer appears in a different doorway, finger trailing down the frame of the door.

"What have you done to him Lucifer?" Crowley demands, sounding more confident than he feels.

"Nothing, I only gave him what he wants; which apparently is to settle down in this place with Dean Winchester. He is quite happy to stay here." Lucifer explains looking bored with the whole conversation.

Crowley was losing his temper, nothing ever went to goddamn plan with this lot, and he was way beyond over it. "Why don't you just let him decide?"

"He already did when he let me in. Now leave before I squat you like an annoying bug, and be grateful I don't kill you right now." Lucifer tells him moving from bored to annoyed.

Crowley moves in front of the T.V "Castiel, listen, this isn't real, Lucifer is holding you here-" He is flung against the nearest wall by Lucifer before he can finish his sentence.

Crowley struggles and feels his essence being expelled from Castiel's vessel "Dean needs you!" Are his last words before he is ejected and smokes back into his own vessel.

"What happened?" The real Dean demands to know straight away, concern and desperation are etched on his face, and Crowley suddenly realises that this isn't just about keeping the world spinning, for Dean it is about keeping Castiel safe too. How had he not noticed this before? Oh, because he didn't really care.

"Well, Lucifer has offered our feathery friend everything he wants, and he is quite happily sated while the big kahuna runs the show." Crowley gives him the short and to the point version.

Their attention is drawn to Castiel's vessel when it begins to shake violently "It would appear that Castiel heard my parting words"

Suddenly, Castiel is motionless on the floor, Dean rushes over to him, putting out the fire with a bucket of water they had on standby. He kneels next to the body and cradles Castiel's head on his legs.

"Cas! Cas, come on man, fight him, come back to me-us." Dean encourages and slowly Castiel's eyes open. "Cas?" He asks hopefully.

A small smile appears on Castiel's face "Dean." Castiel says in his deep baritone.

Dean looks physically relieved, and he sighs "Thought I lost you."

"You will always have me Dean, you always have, since I pulled you from hell." Castiel assures him.

Dean seems to struggle internally for words "I-Cas-You," and externally "I need you…I love you." He adds so quick and quiet that only Castiel hears him, but everyone sees when Castiel pulls Dean down and kisses the hunter.

A huge smile is plastered on Dean's face when Cas lets go, then it slides right off as it becomes obvious that Castiel is no longer the front runner in his own vessel. Dean scurries away quickly.

Lucfier's smile appears on Castiel's face "It seems he took dad's instructions very seriously, and fell in love with his creation. He'll be very upset when I kill all of you."


End file.
